


Loki Likes Midgard

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Loki actually likes Midgard and this is why.





	Loki Likes Midgard

Loki liked earth. Of course, he would never admit that to anyone, but it was true. For two reasons mostly. One, he could express his gender fluidity, and two, he had Tony in his bed every night. Since Loki was gifted with the magic of shape shifting, he could make himself which ever of the genders he pleased. Or even, if he felt it, a non human entity.

 

The first thing Loki that day was announce that they had woken up. Loki was sporting a more feminine look today, Tony had noticed. Not that he minded. Tony loved the way boobs looked on Loki, amd he loved the curves that his feminine body had. Tony rolled over so he was straddling his lover. Loki looked up at him with a smirk.

 

"Expecting something this morning?"

 

"Yeah. Kinda. I was hoping."

 

"Well, love, what were you hoping for?"

 

"Maybe a little bit of lovin'?"

 

Loki raised an eyebrow.

 

"In what way?"

 

"Well, I was thinking of pleasuring you in this body. Eating you out, playing with your lovely tits, making you scream my name. Unless, that is, your not interested. Which is fine, by the way."

 

"Oh, I'm very interested."

 

It was Tony's turn to smirk. He crawled down Loki's body, leaving kisses here and there as he went. He hummed in appreciation when he noticed that Loki was still naked from last nights activities. He licked at Loki's thighs, making a humming sound from the taste of the juices Loki was leaking.

 

"So sweet for me."

 

Loki squirmed as Tony gave them a long lick all the way from the bottom to the top. Tony began to lap up the juices that flowed from Loki as he became more turned on. Loki buried some fingers in Tony's hair, causing Tony to moan, sending vibrations up Loki's spine. Tony did his best to hold Loki's hips down, but the god was much stronger than he was and was able to buck his hips anyway. Tony smacked him.

 

"Stay still."

 

Loki obediently complied with Tony's command. Tony continued to lap at the juices.

 

"So good for me. So wet. Who made you this wet, hmm?"

 

"You did! Norms, Stark, where did you learn this?"

 

Tony pulled back and dragged his tongue along his lovers skin, making it feel cold against the air. He settled with his face in Loki's neck, biting and kissing, trying his best to leave marks. He was unsuccessful, but Loki's moans made up for it. He began to pull at Loki's nipples. Sighs of pleasure fell from open lips as he twisted them in his hands.

 

"You ready for me?"

 

Loki nodded. Tony lined himself up and thrusted in until his hips met Loki's. He began to thrust, his balls tapping Loki's gorgeous ass as he moved in and out. Loki tipped his head back in pleasure.

 

"Look at me."

 

Loki complied and make eye contact through hooded lids.

 

And suddenly, there was change. Loki's body shook as he reconfigured. Loki's boobs shrunk, his pussy, well, wasn't a pussy, and Loki's dick was hard against his stomach. Tony reached for the gods cock and began to stroke it as he thrusted. He could feel Loki lubricating himself with magic as Tony continued to pleasure him.

 

"So tight for me. So warm."

 

Tony's breath became increasingly labored as he reached his orgasm. His vision went white as he screamed and came inside Loki. He pulled out and continued to stroke Loki. Loki came with a growl moments later. Tony lay back down next to him with a smile.

 

"Great way to start the day."

 

"It was satisfactory."

 

Tony playfully smacked him.

 

"Hey!"

 

"Oh, alright. It was pleasurable."

 

"At least that's better than abysmal."

 

Loki rolled his eyes.

 

"I'm quite sorry that I changed while you were in me. I should have warned you."

 

"It's fine. I love you in all of your forms."

 

Loki pulled him closer and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
